Lesson
by tooashamedtoadmit
Summary: Dirk really didn't care if she woke. He didn't. She sent him the signals, so why shouldn't he do something about it? She'd probably like it. Want it, even. And if she didn't, this would be a lesson she'd remember forever… Read Warnings inside


Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or any of the characters. They belong to Hussie or whatever.

A/N: I really didn't ever think I'd be writing a Homestuck fanfiction because I'm not that kind of fan. Plus I don't take the series that seriously enough to write something so… uhh, serious. Also there is no way this could have worked out with Dirk and Roxy being in character. I did my best.

This is not your typical "teehee Dirk look over roxy and take care of her hurrrr" fic.

Warning: Semi-rape, Smut, Shameless porn, out of character, Dirk being a pervert. Don't say I didn't warn ya!

0000000

Sometimes he really pats himself on the shoulder for being so tolerant with her typing. Dirk has gotten so used to Roxy's intoxicated disadvantage, therefore this utter shit excuse for typing she throws at him has been fairly easy to decipher. Though she was much easier to understand in person through slurring.

That's why he abandoned replying to her, instead leaving it to AR to occupy her.

Typically he'd transport to her spacious abode to find her a sprawled mess on her bedroom floor; chuckling under a mess of feline items. Typically he'd lift her drunk ass and sit her properly on her bed.

Roxy was caught off guard, glancing behind to see a familiar face. She immediately broke into a dazed smile. "Yo, Dirk!" Slurring, but much better than typos. "Fell off my chair… I tell you they just not the way… They… Ugh, not sturdy, you know." He nodded, but he didn't really know. She was drunk, she didn't need to make sense. "How much was it today, Rox, seriously. You're getting horribly indecent…" He muttered, standing before her. She sort of slumped between her legs.

"Indecent my arss. I'm fine…" she rubs at her pale tresses, letting out a sigh. "You cuttin' into my sexy roleplay time you know?" Dirk glances over at her computer, still on. Text available for wandering eyes. But he turned back to his friend, brows furrowed behind his glasses. "Sober up time."

"Nooo!" She whined, falling back onto her bed and kicking her legs like a child. "I dun want to!"

"Too bad." Dirk says, gripping her by her wrist and pulling her up. "Hit the showers."

Roxy snorts and giggles, "Only if you come with me.~"

"I'm not about to play this game with you. Come on, up." He tugs her up to stand, she wobbles and leans onto him, chest on chest. "Not playing, Dirk. Why you got to be such a… flaming homosexual." She pouted. Dirk rolled his eyes. "Enough with the prehistoric terms."

"Whatever Brooooo" emphasizing that last part to tease him, "M'sure homosex is a thing, coz, you know, you're so fucking aloof with me."

Dirk is practically dragging her heels on the floor, carrying her to the bathroom. "I'm not as aloof as you'd believe, Lalonde. I give you plenty of attention, otherwise I'd let you be a drooling drunk mess on your floor. I doubt you've showered lately…"

She giggles, hugging onto him as he guides her to the restroom. "That's kinda' sweet…"

Dirk waits, perched on the toilet. He's unsure if Roxy allows him to be so near her while she showers because she's so out of it, or if because she trusts him. Dirk wouldn't dare make a move on her, as she would be right to trust him… but what if she made the move? With Roxy it'd always been just words. She'd never physically tried anything with him. He runs a hand through his soft spikes.

_Who cares. Not the objective._

He assures himself… wait, assurance is needed? Dirk silenced his thoughts immediately. He hears a slip and a thud. "Fucking Christ." He grumbles, snatching a towel and marching in. He scoops the female up into his arms with the towel, securely wrapping her. She seems a bit disorientated. "Fucking… Slippery…" She's muttering. "Yeah, Yeah." He shushes her, taking her back to her bedroom.

Roxy changes behind him. Hiccuping and giggling everytime she falls over. _Check out how much I do for you. More than I do for Jane or Jake_, he thinks to himself. _I don't think you really understand exactly what you do to me…_

And she didn't. He acted so indifferent towards her she thought it to be so idle to just play around with him. But Dirk didn't have time for that bullshit. It was really toying with his priorities, having some goofy beautiful girl making him worry. Flirting with him. Empty flirts, mind you, She was all talk and no show. She needed to be dealt with…

"Done Dirk!"

He turned to find her in an oversized T-shirt, matching the color of her text. The sleeves were too long for her, and she flopped them idly as she positioned herself on her bed. He sighed. "Joining me?" She purred. Dirk frowned. "Yeah Yeah, I know. You're busy being a boring shithead." She chuckled, nuzzling into her pillow. Dirk was good at masking his aggravation. He sauntered over and tugged her covers over her.

"Considering staying to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't drown in more booze while I'm away." He says, tucking her in. Roxy shifts under him, "I won't. Don think I can. But I'd like if you stayed. Never get to see you, you know?"

"We talk all the time online."

"Not the same and you know it."

He did know it. She was ten times more annoying in person, but much more understandable. Personally, Dirk enjoyed her better sober. She was still frisky and… odd. But at least she wasn't slurring and tumbling over herself. He truly did accept her, flaws and all. But damn…

He flinches when he realizes she's snoring. Fallen asleep already. Damn, she has some horrendous snores when she's drunk out of her mind. Dirk glances around. Ah, there, a light switch. When he shuts it off all that is left is the computer screen's light. The dim glow makes the room a slight bluish color. He walks over, preparing to shut it off. But he can't seem to ignore the messages between Roxy and AR… He spends at least a few precious moments reading what has been hidden from him all this time. "This… is fucking stupid." How mocking for his own auto responder to engage in such… frivolous…. Smutty…. Dirk rolls his eyes, and deliberately types using Roxy's account.

TG: oh look how big of a stupid waste of mechanics you have been

TT: Don't even try shitting me, I know it's you.

TG: Great. Now I hope you know how stupid it was to block me from these retarded conversations. I mean seriously, what the fuck was the big deal. I was expecting some grade-A porn here. I really couldn't give two shits what you two do.

TT: You certainly gave two to peak on her account. Would that be jealousy? I think so.

TG: Jealous of shit. Whatever, go ahead and indulge in the nonsense

He logs Roxy out and ignores AR on his own account. Dirk turns to glance over Roxy's sleeping form. Shifting his eyes in an empty room, he makes his way to her. She's definitely a looker, he notes, standing over her. His eyes roam over her. Her pale blond tresses lie out around her, wet ends curling along her face. Absently, Dirk moved some of those strands off of her face.

Dirk decides he's not going anywhere.

The seat he takes beside her doesn't stir her. In some odd state of mind, Dirk thinks it okay to… eh, why not just… try something out.

Dirk pressed his lips against Roxy's. She was unresponsive, being asleep. Discouraged, he pulled away for a moment. He sighed and returned his lips on hers, planting a deep and curious kiss. So what if she was out cold. He turned her head slightly, holding her chin gently. Hekept to it, planting the pecks along her lip and to the corner of her mouth. She tasted sweet. His lips trailed low, finding their way to the groove of her neck. Unable to resist he sucked at the soft skin there.

Of course Dirk was thinking when he did this. Of course he knew what she would find when she woke up. A beautiful bruise he was currently admiring, proudly. Somehow the idea of her knowing excited him. She'd learn then, maybe. Just what kind of bullshit games she's been playing…

She _owed_ him this.

Somehow his hands found their way under the blankets and he was stroking her bare legs. They were smooth, and warm. The puppeteer glanced up at Roxy's face. She was grinning, drooling even. What a mess of a lady. Dirk, keeping his hands at her legs, leaned forward and licked at her mouth until his tongue passed between her lips. This was a little better, even if she wasn't doing anything in response. He was running his tongue along hers, and running his hands along her thighs. Dipping In between them. When she twitched a bit and stirred, he only pulled his head back to stare down at her. Seeming to wait for her to wake up. Welcoming it, even. But she didn't. Dirk sighed. He pulled the blankets off.

He slid his fingers deeper; there was an ample amount of warmth between her legs. His fingers touched something soft; underwear. So she was pretty exposed. Whatever. He trapped his mouth over hers again, forcing them open and returning his wet appendage against hers. He rubbed his digits along those panties, feeling where it was warmest. Rubbing a sensitive bundle of nerves.

_Wake up, I dare you to._

Dirk really didn't care if she woke. He didn't. She sent him the signals, so why shouldn't he do something about it? She'd probably like it. Want it, even. And if she didn't, this would be a lesson she'd remember _forever_…

He kissed her feverishly, rubbing his fingers against her clit. He could feel moistness on her underwear. He was stimulating her, and she didn't even know. He grinned against her lips, taking a bit of it between his teeth. This was pretty sick… and pretty awesome at the same time. He stopped for a moment, glancing down at the pesky bulge in his own pants. This was exciting him too much…

But he'd be damned if he stopped now. Especially since she started making sounds every time he rubbed her clitoris. Pleasured sounds. _Yes._ He nibbled at her bottom lip, sighing against her. His fingers were so slick… A puppeteer must be good with his hands.

Fuck, when did it get so hot in here? His shirt felt a million tons heavier. The spot between her legs was certainly wetter and Dirk wondered what was preventing him from just taking her while she slept….

The answer made itself clear when he heard Roxy grunt and stir.

Dirk watches her eyes flutter open; she's disorientated for a moment. He doesn't move, face only inches away from hers. She looks around trying to piece together the puzzles… "Dirk…?" Her eyes fall upon his hand, snug between her legs. She flusters, panics, and shoves his hand away. "Dirk!"

"Have a nice dream?" He snorts.

Her mouth falls open, and Dirk makes a swift move to grab her by the wrists. She let out a yelp as she was pinned flat against the bed, Dirk's lips smashing against her own. She was still being horribly unresponsive, uncooperative even. It was evident she wasn't pleased when he felt her bite his tongue sharply. He hissed in pain and pulled his lips off.

He stared indifferently down at her, in much contrast to Roxy's bright red expression. "Seriously?" He muttered. She bit her lip, "Dirk, what are you doing…" Her legs are shifting and he just _knows _she realizes how wet she is. He merely cocks his head to the side. "Roxy. Really?" He traps both of her wrists in one of his hands and lets his free one slip back between her legs. She lets out the cutest little cry and Dirk just want to take her right then and there.

But it appears she wasn't going to make that in any way easy.

"No!" She shrieked, tearing her hands free and slapping Strider right across the face, sending his shades toppling god knows where on the floor. The two of them held perfectly still for the moment, Roxy seemed more shocked than Dirk. The moment his orange eyes met hers she bolted.

Roxy fought hard, squirming out of his straddle and shoving him as hard as she could. She slid her feet onto the floor and Dirk watched as she jolted towards the door. He only let her get so far…

In one of his quickest flash steps yet Dirk was right behind her, and in an instant she was shoved right into her dresser. He snorted as she cried out when he twisted her arm against her back; she was practically bent over right in front of him. There for the taking…

Class was in session.

"For fuck's sake, Rox, did you really think you could outrun me? You're just not thinking straight." His palm pressed against her thigh, running smoothly up her defined curve. No pants meant pure bare skin under his touch. He felt her shudder. "Dirk, why're you doing this… I don't…" Where was her slurr? He must have sobered her up from all this shock. "Please… not like this…"

"Not like what? Lalonde, I'm helping you out here." He leaned over her, only making the pressure on her arm all the more painful. She hissed. "Consider this a lesson." He draped his lips over her shoulder, kissing the shaky flesh. "So you think talking the way you do to everyone is completely fine? Lesson: Don't send signals you're going to regret."

"You know I'm just playi-" She started but was cut off by a sharp bite to her skin. She immediately bucked and squirmed under him. "Being indecent comes with its consequences, you know." He mumbled, licking the abused flesh. One of his hands trailed along her panties, slipping beneath the fabric. "Strider, don't…!" She mewled, feeling digits probe into her wet womanhood. His thumb slicking over her swollen clit. She kicked harder, to no avail. His grip on her wrist tightened and she gasped out.

"Listen up. I'm going to give you a choice here." His breath was warm on her neck and ears, the fingers stopped moving but they didn't leave. Roxy held still. "Now, you can behave and we can take this to the bed like fucking mature civilized people, or you can kick and take it here bent over your dresser like a whinny bitch."

A choice. He was giving her a choice. Giving her the illusion that she had even the slightest bit of control. Making the actions following this _her_ fault. Her doing. Dirk's handy psychological puppeteering. He felt her body soften under him, relaxing. Surrendering. "Th-the bed…" And like that the fingers were removed and her sore arm was released.

Now he was holding her waist, guiding her to the bed, her legs shudder from his earlier chore on her naughty bits. Dirk sat her down on the bed before climbing over her, pressing her to lay on her back. She complied, the look of confusion written all over her face. He remained perched over her, orange eyes scanning over her. Her cheeks flushed considerably.

When Dirk kissed her he found she was clumsily trying to return it. _Nervous oaf_… He reached behind her and arched her back, their hips pressing against each other. He knew she felt his erection, hard beneath his pants. Her heartbeat kicked up in response. Weakly Roxy's lips parted for him, and her eyes slipped shut.

_Yeah, that's the way._

His hips grinded into hers and suddenly she was gasping. "Dirk, wait…!" she wailed against his lips, but he held his firmly over hers preventing any more words from slipping out. He ground right against her most sensitive spot. "Come on, Lalonde. Don't act like it doesn't feel good." He trailed kisses down her neck. "This lesson can be enjoyable."

The heat proved to be too much, so Dirk felt he'd just get his shirt out of the way. He caught Roxy's stare when the article came off, she quickly turned it elsewhere upon realization. He reached for her underpants, taking the edge between his fingers, then grunts when Roxy shut her legs. In no mood for the bullshit he forced her legs apart, she turned her face away from him in shame.

Pealing them off revealed just how much of a mess she's made. He glanced up at her to see the female still hiding her face. They were discarded to the floor below. "Dirk, please… I can't."

"But you will.

"…Dirky…"

Pet names weren't helping the cause, he wanted to say. But didn't want to argue with her. He undid his pants and freed his dick from its confinements. Dirk really questioned Roxy's consent at this point, because she peaked at his length just at the right moment. Dirk shuddered when he took hold of it. He crawled over her, kissing her deeply. His teeth ran over her lip every so often and he'd perk up at the sound of her whimpers.

"Dirk. I've never…"

He frowned.

"Me neither."

Long past talking he positioned himself at her entrance, hands sliding under her thighs, pushing her legs up. He eyes her loose shirt, tempted to pull it off. He glanced at her, one of her arms covered her eyes. He gently removed it and planted a kiss to her lips, the sudden act of sweetness seeming to calm her. Noted.

"Since it's you're first time… If it hurts, just kiss me harder."

Dirk covered her mouth with his lips as she inhaled sharply, he made no haste to shove himself right into her. The tightness welcomed him, his entire body shook. He felt Roxy shake beneath him as well, her legs going stiff. Once he was fully seated in her he forced himself to a stop, arms shaking on either side of the female beneath him. She did kiss him hard. He let out shuttery breaths, fighting everything in him not to just lose control and fuck her brains out. Not yet anyway. He watched her, Roxy's eyes shut tight in intense focus. Quickly Dirk brought one of his hands down between them, swiftly rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves now bare in his fingers. She gasped in response.

"Breath, Roxy." He reminded her, slowly starting to rock in and out of her. He knew she was fighting it. When he shoved all the way back in his fingers worked her faster, and she couldn't deny pleasure. "A-Auhh!" She cried out, suddenly unable to take it her hands latched onto his shoulders. "See, you learn to like it." He shared a sloppy kiss with her before starting up a steady rhythm. The females eyes shot open as new sounds found their way past her lips, moans. And if anything could excite Dirk anymore, it was Roxy moaning.

She just couldn't contain herself. Strider removed his fingers and she was bucking her hips against his length all on her own. The shuddery sounds leaving Dirk were less than composed and less than indifferent. He was just a teen, there were some things he guessed he hadn't mastered. But he was a quick learner. Gasping at the females nails driving into his back, he bucked hard. "Harder." He ordered her, and she complied. Crimson fluids would soon pool at the wounds.

To Roxy's surprise, Dirk gripped her hips firmly and pulled her up. A sudden change in position, Dirk on his knees and Roxy on his lap. She took the initiative, holding his shoulders tight and impaling herself repeatedly.

Dirk found that Roxy's name has been uttered on his lips several times, and he'd be pleased to know his name was on hers as well. He wanted to smile, his entire body writhed in pleasure as his female friend was riding him. Losing control. "Fuck… Dirk…!" She was getting erratic, rhythm going haywire. Yes, this is good. His hands tight on her hips, nails digging. His hips thrusting shamefully into her movements. God she was so close, and so was he.

The scream that tore through her lips earned a whimper from the teenage boy, Roxy's entire body quaked. Tightening and twitching, she was orgasming before his eyes that he remembered to open because he'd be damned if he didn't get to see that expression. Her half lidded eyes and parted lips, flushed everywhere blood could be visible…

And then he came. Squeezing her hips and holding her in place. His face buried in her neck as he moaned out. Not the most manliest thing he's ever done, but who cared. His body shook, milking out every last bit of himself. They were both on cloud nine.

Gradually their bodies went limp and Dirk tilted Roxy to lay back onto her bed, he eased out and plopped beside her. Shoulder to shoulder. Both panting, and both drenched in sweat. Dirk tried not to notice the drops of blood in between her legs. He knew she was sharing the sensation of the sex high, and he wished it wouldn't end. But it did, and he knew he had to answer to her in three… two…

"What the hell, Dirk."

He kept his stare to the ceiling, the chill of the room setting in and cooling off his body.

"Nothing to say…?"

Not really.

"…"

When she shifted, he honestly expected another slap to the face, but all he got was sight of the blanket being tugged over both their bodies. Dirk shifted his eyes to Roxy, whose back was turned to his. She patted her pillow getting comfortable. His eyes scanned over her for a second, no scolding? No questioning? He laid an arm over her, hugging onto her from behind. Somehow he was relieved she didn't do anything against him.

"Did I hurt you?" He didn't know why that spilled out the way it did, but there it was. She shifted a bit and replied, "Yeah, a bit. But I got over it." His body untensed.

"Are you mad?" Another spill. She turned her head slightly, as if to look at him but too comfortable to really shift fully. "No." He pulled her close.

She was asleep before he could really say anything else. He could tell, because her snoring. He let out a sigh and buried his face in her neck.

Class over.

Until next time.

0000

A/N2: Okay, well, have at it. Chew me out in the reviews. I have nothing to say for myself other than I WARNED YOU. I tried keeping it as in character as I could… but... ah… This is my kink. For the world to see. I would very much like to hear your guys opinions.


End file.
